Curse Of Monsters
by GravityFallsFan
Summary: Dipper is cursed by a girl in the forest. He turns into a creature for a few days, then changes. Can anyone break the curse? Rated T for pain, violence, etc.
1. Prolouge

Dipper walked into the forest, walking past all the 'KEEP OUT' signs painted in bright yellow. It was a long walk, toward a large open area. As he peered through a bush, he saw creatures run around. A small Deertaur, about 5, was bounding toward him, her white hair and white deer parts a beautiful combination. Her large green eyes darted to a small patch of dandelion, the small Deertaur bending down to eat some. As she looked up, she saw Dipper. She ran over to a human, or atleast she looked like one. She pointed to Dipper and started talking, the girl walking over. She was the same age as Dipper, but taller. She yanked Dipper into the open. She raised her hand, and a Barn Owl gave her a stick. She waved the stick which had a single leaf. Dipper gasped as she sent a red beam his way. Then he fell unconsious. 


	2. Dipper the Merman

Dipper got up, confused. He didn't feel different. He suddenly noticed he was underwater. He looked down, and his feet were a tail! He swam up to the surface, only to see Mermando and Mabel stare at him. Before they spoke, he held up the tail, which was bright yellow. Mabel gasped, and so did Mermando. "Dipper how did this happen?!" She asked. Mermando stared at him, silent. Dipper looked at them. "I think this girl cursed me. A merman I have no idea why. Wait Mabel, how long have I been missing?" He asked. Mabel shrugged. "I think only a day." she said. Dipper sighed. "Should we tell Stan?" He asked. Mabel was already running to find Soos, Stan, and Wendy. As they came to the lake, Mermando swam under the water. "Dipper, why are you in the water dude?" Wendy asked. Dipper sighed, lifting the tail up again. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT STAN!" He yelled. They stood there, silent. All except Stan. "Why would I make you into an attraction?" He asked. Dipper sighed. "Sorry. I think this girl cursed me when I went into this wierd part of the woods." He said. Wendy just stood there, and Soos ran off to get something. He came back with a baseball bat. "This is for the sharks." He said. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Soos, it's a lake. There's only another merman." He said. He slapped his mouth. Mermando swam up to the surface. "One thing. One thing you can't tell anyone and you say it." Mabel said. Mermando held up his tail too. He then put down his tail. Stan started to walk to the shack, but Mabel looked at him. "Stan, there's something you should know." She said. She kissed Mermando. "I am in love with him!" She blurted. Wendy was pale as a ghost. Dipper looked at her. He yanked her in and she snapped back to reality. "So you can't come out of the water?" Soos asked. Dipper shook his head. He suddenly grabbed a piece of paper from the shore. He read it out loud. "You, boy with hair and eyes of brown, shall change into a different creature each week. You will be forced to understand how these creatures feel. Only when your the weakest you can be will the curse be reversed." He said. He looked at everyone else. "Guys, what do you think that means?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed. "It means..." He trailed off. Mermando looked at them. "I have dealt with this lady before. She told me what that means. It means only when Dipper nearly dies the curse will be reversed. She also told me zombie doesn't count as near death." He said. "ZOMBIE?!" They all yelled in unison. Dipper fainted, and sank toward the bottom. Mermando laughed as they all stared in horror. "He is a merman, he can breathe underwater. Do you not understand why I laugh at your expressions?" He asked. They all sighed with relief. Mabel and the others went home. Mabel sighed, looking at the empty bed beside her. She cuddled with Waddles, falling asleep. Back at the lake, Dipper looked to Mermando. "How do I sleep?" He asked. Mermando showed him mermen slept on the bottom of the body of water they were in. They both went to sleep. The next morning, Dipper had a headache. Only five more days as a merman. He noticed Mermando was missing. Dipper swam to the surface. Sure enough, Mabel and Mermando were chatting. Dipper swam off, looking for something to eat. He found a fish, but a bird swiped it. Suddenly, a red beam flashed in the sky five times. It must have done the same yesterday six times, but he was knocked out until nearly night that day. He sighed, swimming back to the two. Mermando and Mabel both smiled. "Hey Dip!" She said. Dipper simply swam around. It reapeated for the next five days. It had been a week. Dipper had a huge headache and a fever. Mabel took him back to the shack, running in as if he was dying. She laid him down on his bed, his tail beginning to turn back to legs. He groaned, the fever getting worse. Mermando told her the day before that would happen every week.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok guys! I need you to pick his next transformation! It must be either: A. Zombie B. Werewolf C. Deertaur D. Dragon. The one with the most votes is Chapter Three, second most Chapter Four, third most Chapter Five and fourth most Chapter Six!<strong>


End file.
